Mucho que explicar
by AirI'am
Summary: Natsu lloró. Estaba triste, estaba feliz, estaba enojado, estaba confundido y por supuesto que también quería una maldita explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lucy estuvo ahí, lo hizo sonreír y lo reconfortó a su manera. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas por hacer y miles de otras que explicar. Observó a Lucy y después a su padre. Síp, mucho que explicar.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random. (?)

**Summary:** Natsu lloró. Estaba triste, estaba feliz, estaba enojado, estaba confundido y por supuesto que también quería una maldita explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Lucy estuvo ahí, lo hizo sonreír y lo reconfortó a su manera. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas por hacer y miles de otras que explicar. Y mientras Natsu palidecía ante la expectativa de la próxima charla de una charla padre e hijo post reencuentro épico, Lucy se preguntaba qué carajos le picó a su mejor amigo.

…

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**...**_

Natsu lloró.

Él era un hombre, un macho de pecho aceitado que se respeta, pero también era un hijo cuyo padre adoptivo ―al cual amaba muchísimo― aparentemente lo había abandonado años atrás sin dar explicaciones. Y ahora lo tenía frente a él, y resulta que Igneel siempre estuvo ahí en realidad, adentro suyo. Más literal imposible. Y el Dragon Slayer sólo podía llorar a causa del cúmulo de emociones dentro de sí que chocaban violentamente.

Estaba triste, estaba feliz, estaba enojado, estaba confundido y por supuesto que también quería una maldita explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Papá…

Mientras veía a Igneel pelear contra Acnologia, Lucy se le acercó cautelosamente. Sintió su aroma, su cercanía y no la detuvo. La necesitaba. Quería tenerla cerca, abrazarla, porque cuando lo hacía siempre se sentía un poco mejor. Ella le enjuagó las lágrimas, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos; el tacto tuvo un efecto instantáneo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y respirar para acompasar el ritmo de las inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

Aspiraba el aroma de Lucy, así que no había problema.

―Natsu… ―escuchó como le decía ella. Siendo tan rara como era la rubia, probablemente estaría debatiéndose entre abrazarlo o no, aunque Natsu habría preferido que no lo pensara y se lanzara efusiva sobre él, como pasó en Crocus al terminar el asunto de los dragones y el Rogue del Futuro. Supuso que ella no lo hizo porque pensó que él necesitaba su espacio en vez de ser consolado.

Aunque si ser consolado le haría recibir un cálido abrazo de la Maga Celestial, entonces ella podía consolarlo todo lo que quisiese.

―Sonríe para él, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia no lo dijo sólo porque sí, y él entendió. Lucy deseaba que tuviera su reencuentro tan esperado y que dejara fluir las cosas, que midiera sus acciones y no lo arruinara; en otras palabras, le pidió paciencia y que no fuera duro con Igneel. Porque ella lo fue con su propio padre y las cosas terminaron mal, y ella no quería que Natsu acabara con el dragón de esa forma.

Y aunque no se lo hubieran dicho él lo habría hecho.

―Lo haré ―dijo, sonriendo de nuevo, para ella y próximamente para Igneel―. Tú estarás a mi lado, así que sonreír no será un problema ―soltó de lo más despreocupado.

Las mejillas de Lucy se arrebolaron, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El Dragon Slayer la miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

―Obviamente tienes que conocerlo.

¿Qué clase de hijo no le presenta a su _todavía-no-novia/crush_ a su padre, a fin de cuentas? Igneel no era idiota y él tenía al menos la sagacidad suficiente que le otorgaba el instinto como para saber que esa era la forma en la que debía hacer las cosas. Y más le valiera que lo hiciera apenas la batalla de esos terminara, porque si su padre estuvo dentro de él todo este tiempo entonces significaba que tenían _mucho_ de qué hablar.

Y mientras Natsu palidecía ante la expectativa de la próxima charla padre e hijo post reencuentro épico, Lucy se preguntaba qué carajos le picó a su mejor amigo.

…

_**Fin**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Obra a causa del capítulo 400. Mashima troll, como siempre. En fin, esta simplemente fui yo aprovechando para meter algo de comedia y NaLu al momento, simplemente porque pensé que sería lindo que esto pasara y como sé que no sucederá… bueno, se vale soñar.**

**Es probable que hago otro Drabble/One-shot aparte para poner una peculiar y breve charla Padre-Hijo de Natsu e Igneel. La verdad es que fue de las primeras cosas que pensé cuando termine de leer el capítulo y todavía me parto de risa pensando en eso… ya entenderán a lo que me refiero xD**


End file.
